Phantom Of The Opera Wannabe
by galiophy
Summary: It is about Kaoru that give up in his relation with Omi. Both of them didn’t want it go that way but nobody do something to fix it until the Halloween party held by the Student Council with helped by some students
1. let's quit

**Let's quit**

The auburn pink haired teens lay his eyes up to the sky with his chin in upper level than usual. His thin lips closed together in a strange position. He crosses his hand in front of his chest. Several times, he sighing with eyes closed.

He was sitting alone in the cafeteria that midday. From the way he acts people would think if the teen waiting for someone that always stand behind him, following him everywhere. However, Kaoru didn't wait for Omi's presence. He wishes that he doesn't see his childhood friend now. That is why he chose the chair set far from crowded.

They didn't fight. Kaoru just tired with their strange relation, that's all. That is why he wants to quit it. He misses the boy he know in junior high school, not the boy that called 'knight' by everybody.

"Saionji'san..." a brunette almost red haired boy spells his name.

"Ito'kun, since when you stand there?" asks Kaoru blinked.

"You're so mean... I already stand here and call you several times till you recognize me."

"Um, sorry... I... "

"May I sit here?"

"Sure," the auburn pink boy nodded.

Keita put the lunch set on the table before he push the chair in front of Kaoru. Keita see the second grade student once more. Kaoru was in the same position just like before; more likely didn't care with Keita's presence. Then Keita sees around. He feels something doesn't right.

"Saionji'san, where is Shichijou'san?"

Kaoru's face changing drastically, his eyes widen with mouth half open. His shoulders slide away. Keita won't believe if the teen in front of him that is the teen he knows as an elegant pupil.

"Uh... Um... I don't know…" said the senior try to hide his face and throw his look to other direction.

"Saionji'san, are you okay? Maybe you feel sick or something?" ask the boy more worried now.

"I…? I remember something. I'll go first, excuse me…"

Kaoru stood up so suddenly make the chair he sat before fall to the floor and make some noise. The cafeteria was silent that time, so the voice was loud enough to hear by all the students there. They look at them, wonder what happened to the boy. Kaoru's face blushing but he strengthen him self to kept walking, ignoring the chair and people's attention.

"Saionji'san! Saionji'san!"

Keita keep yelling the name but doesn't even to turn his face. He keeps walking straight.

"What's wrong Kei'chan?"

Kazuki appear from behind and walking carefully avoiding the mess left by Kaoru.

"Kazu'kun... Saionji'san act so strange, like he was not him self when I ask about Shichijou'san. I wonder what was happening with him," Keita take a deep breath.

"Now, now... are you trying interfering with other student's problem again? What a bad habits…?" Kazu says it with a playful tone.

"Am I that bad? I just worry about them"

"Anyway, even we're close to them it still doesn't change the fact that he's our senior. But, is it that serious?" at least Kazuki asking.

"I hope no... " Keita give him an awkward smile and a chuckle.

Right after his chuckle, Keita see someone that already entering the cafeteria. The boys hair color is silver with first lunch set in his hands.

"Look, Kazu! What a coincidence don't you think?" Keita says with eyes pointing to the silver-haired boy.

Kazuki try to follows Keita eyes and find someone there. As Keita says, it can be interesting. The one appear after the other.

"Shichijou'san!"

When Omi turn his head, he saw first grade red haired boy he known as Ito Keita and their Chairman, Endo Kazuki. Keita waves his hand, an innocent smile hanging on the corner of his lips. He looks cuter than usually. Omi walks there and see a chair on the floor.

"Shichijou'san, sit here please!"

"Why did this chair fall?" Omi gives them a confused look.

"Well, it was Kaoru," said Kazu with smirk in his face.

"Kaoru? So it was his…" Omi replys with sad tones.

"Are you two getting along okay?" ask Keita.

He does not remember telling anyone about his breaking with Kaoru. Could it be that Kaoru has told him something? However, Kaoru is not that kind of boy who will tell about him self to other so easily. Besides, as he remembers, Kaoru does not make any friend. But the mess he already made, is proof, that Kaoru has changed a bit.

However, Omi's face tells that boy if there is nothing all right.

"Oh…That's a pity…"murmured Keita by himself.

"What are you talking about?" Omi cannot let his curiosity so on.

"You should know about the Halloween. Council says if they will hold a party that night and everybody should wear a costume. There would be prizes for the winners, couple should wear the matching costumes. I think you two will look good enough to win the prize!" Kazuki added.

"That won't work. Kaoru would never wear a costume. Besides, we're from treasury; the committee can't win any prizes."

"No, student council declares that the committees still have a chance to be the winner from student voting," Kazuki resists.

"Can't you tell Saionji'san to participate?" ask Keita.

"No, I can't. He is mad at me right now."

Both of Keita and Kazuki show surprise.

"Is that why you aren't togather?" ask Kazuki.

Omi carve a bitter smile in his face.

"Is it that bad?" Kazuki asks again.

Omi didn't reply.

"What if you take this party as a chance to fix the problem?" ask the red haired boy.

Both of the guys see Keita.

"Ask him to join, makes a costume that make Saionji'san looks great in. He could refuse, but if you tell him that you handmade it, I'm sure he won't angry. Moreover, he's not kind of man who could get so upset that easy."

The silver haired boy can't really get what Keita had told him. But he knew that Keita want to help him with his problem with the Queen. And if Keita says it was right, then it worth to try. Besides, he wants to close to Kaoru like before. He wants to know why Kaoru said those words.

-()-

After he ran away from Cafeteria, Kaoru didn't know if there's still a place he could go. He wants a place where he doesn't need to avoiding Omi if they meet, or someplace where nobody will care what he doing. However, he didn't find any so far.

A group of pupils walks in front of him, talking;

"He sure is strange, he doesn't even hear when he's drawing."

"But his painting sure is a masterpiece, I see some of them."

"If his painting are really that great, why don't we ask him to draw nude woman?"

They were laughing along the corridor.

"Is it fun talking about others behind their back?" ask Kaoru sharp.

His mood was already bad today, and the group of boys just made it worst. The boys look quite surprised see the head of treasury room standing behind the window. His eyes sharp and it scared them. The boys didn't say a thing until they far enough from the Queen of Academy.

_ How dare they talking about Iwai, even I didn't know him well, but he sure a nice person. That's why Shinomiya care about him__…?_

_ Maybe his body is weak but still, Shinomiya will caring him after all..._

_ Omi did the same way too, he __cared about me. But it's not more than a duty, right? Since we enter this academy, I mean nothing for him…_

Kaoru lets his legs take him away, anywhere. His leg leads him to the art room. He didn't notice it until he sees the plate on the door with letters written on it.

He turns the knob. A soft click before he open the door slowly. There he sees the artist facing the canvas and a palette of colors. His eyes focused on what he draws. His face filled with enthusiasm. His curve green hair tied but some of them still untied, swaying when the soft wind blowing. Nobody there, it's likely the club activity hasn't begun yet.

Kaoru see his wrist, it is only 10 minutes left before the lesson begin again after lunch. Nevertheless, the artist seems doesn't realize it. Kaoru doubt if Iwai ate his lunch this midday.

"Iwai, are you going to miss the lesson this afternoon?" ask Kaoru with his tender and soft voice as he walk closer to the teens.

Takuto still concentrate on his work. Like he didn't hear Kaoru's voice. Kaoru gets bold and looks at what he was drawing after he sure Takuto still didn't notice him.

On the canvas, the picture isn't complete yet. It's only a quarter done. Kaoru could see an archer in the hazy forest. The archer in the picture looks like their dormitory head.

"Shinomiya Kouji... "Kaoru whispered the name slowly.

The artist turns his face so suddenly; he is quite surprised see Kaoru stand there, watching his painting. Also surprising Kaoru, he didn't know Takuto would turn his head that way. Both of them yell.

"Saionji'san, since when have you been there?" Takuto ask panicked, his face blushing.

"I've been here a long time. I call you but you didn't hear me, I was wondering what make you so serious so I take a peek at the pic."

"You see it, don't you?"

"The archer?" asks Kaoru hitting the point.

Now Takuto's face turns all red making Kaoru smiles.

"You have a good friend," Kaoru said.

"Hmm..." Takuto nodded in agreement.

"He doesn't know about this, right?" Kaoru looking at the picture once more.

"Please don't tell him!"

"Enough worrying about that, Iwai'san, did you know what time is it?" Trying to change the subject.

Takuto's eyes look at the clock on the wall. Showing It's only a few minutes before the afternoon lessons start.

"Ow, I didn't make it in time," Takuto take a deep breath like being late is quite big deal with his life.

"I'll better go first, Saionji'san. Please shut the door when you leave."

Then he goes, leaving Kaoru in the best place to spent almost all of his free time. Actually, not free at all since he's still has a lesson to attend. But it doesn't matter for clever student like him. Moreover, the teacher would not mind, since he is head of treasury.

He chooses a chair behind the window. There he sits and see the school ground which filled with trees and grass. The wind sways his hair, no sooner does he starts feeling sleepy and falls quickly asleep. Probably because his lack of sleep these nights.

-()-

"How long he's been there?" Kouji ask Takuto almost whispering.

"I don't know. It could be before the afternoon lesson. I left him here since then. And I found him sleeping when I came in," Takuto look over to his roommate.

Kouji shakes his head and murmuring, "My... my... So, you admit you pass up lunch again."

Takuto gives him a panicked look.

"How can... But... It's... That is... right... I'm sorry..." Takuto look guilty, "But, shall we waking him? It's almost 5."

Kaoru's eyelids began to tremble before he opens them, a glossy sheen making his green orbs paler. When he looked up at Kouji and Takuto, he still had a sleepy expression on his face. In addition, the beams of sunlight from the sunset through the room's windows gave the second grade a golden glow. In other words, the gorgeous Queen looked even more adorable.

"Uhm... Sorry... I think ...," said the green-eyed boy trying to smile.

Kaoru feels ashamed let other people find him in not-good-looking position. He tries to stand immediately but he suddenly sways.

"Watch out!"

Kouji catch Kaoru before his falls to the floor. Takuto takes a deep breath.

Kaoru feels a bit dizzy, perhaps it is because he sleep in wrong position. Nevertheless, his relief knowing Kouji was there to catch him. He wonders what Omi would do if he were here.

_ He will catch me too without any hesitate,_

_ Then__ he would ask me with his gentle voice, "Are you okay?"_

_ Then I will answer, "I'm fine, thanks."_

_ But he's not here... It's hard but I must keep moving with my plan. His no longer my friend, no, I'm no longer his friend. On the other hand, he never considers me as his friend._

"Saionji'san… Are you alright?" ask Takuto worrying.

"I'm fine, thanks. Maybe my blood tension's low."

Kaoru move from the archer's arm. He does not feel much better but it does not matter anymore. He should do something to follow up every mess he did today.

"Shinomiya'san, I think that Iwai is a genius artist. His latest paint was impressive." Kaoru grins, then quickly leaves the room.

Kouji doesn't get what Kaoru just said but when he looks at Iwai, the teen's face already blushing. Kouji know that Takuto's work is great, especially among artist in their age group. However, what is with those red cheek?

"What makes you so shy?"

Takuto just hides his face from Kouji's haunting look.

-()-

He knows him cannot avoid Omi all the time. He must go back to their room. He doesn't turn the knob yet, he know Omi will still there. Maybe Omi was facing the computer again or reading some book.

_ He must hell be__ too busy to pay attention to me._

_ But it didn't change the fact he is there..._

Some students crossing the corridor looks at Kaoru. They wonder why Kaoru is standing in front of the door for so long. Before he attractants them so much, he decided to enter the room anyway. But when he enters the room, it's almost dark. Moreover, nobody is there. Not even Omi.

_ Maybe he still __at dinner._

Kaoru turn on the lamp, and then sigh in relief. It is still awkward even for him after their conversation three days ago.

_ Why did he say__ 'yes' that easy?_

_So I really d__on't mean a thing for him?_

_ Why did he __change into someone that I do not know?_

Kaoru laid his body on the bed. His mind filled with his relation with Omi. After so many years that's passed with them together, he still means nothing for Omi. Moreover, it makes their relation cold. A day before, Kaoru still saw his childhood friend in this room. He is facing the computer until late at night, not moving an inch over the time.

_ Maybe,__we are really ending now..._

_ Damn! Damn! Damn! How dare you do this to me? It was my fault too, asking him like that... However, the problem is in Omi. He pushes me to say those cruel thing... If he was not so cold almost all the times, I would not had to said those words..._

_ Damn you, Omi!!_

Kaoru closed his eyes still felling sadness and pain for him. He shrunk with spine facing the door. Hiding his head under the pillow, his head getting dizzy and his eyes wet. He cried silently until he lost awareness, falling asleep again.

-()-

Three days ago

"Omi, please stop act like you're my bodyguard or something. We're equal, no need to do that," said Kaoru when they enter the treasury room.

"We're not Queen and Knights like they say! We are a friend, which is why you do not need to be so overprotecting of me! I am tired of this sort of thing. But it won't work if you don't change your habit from now on."

Omi did not say something to reply, getting Kaoru's nerves already.

"If I doing something you don't like, you should tell me... That what friends are for. If you keep silent, how would I know...?"

He just smiles to Kaoru. The same smile as always. Kaoru is use to that smile. It was comforting to him at the first time, but not after so long. Besides, Omi just smiles like that when Kaoru tells him something. He didn't deny, agree, or say anything. Kaoru no longer understands what is going on his childhood friend's mind.

"Its silly being like this even there's just the two of us. Don't you think so?"

When Kaoru look at him, Omi was watching him but his eyes look right tough him..

"Omi, what do you think?" Kaoru asks once again, waving his hand in air.

"Oh... It is nothing..." Omi look a bit surprised.

"Don't you want to say something to me?" Kaoru haunts him with questions.

"Nothing… really… "

"Omi…" call Kaoru whispered.

Kaoru's eyes filled with sadness so suddenly. Omi widens his eyes in surprise. He wants to move forward but his legs won't move.

"Kaoru'san, what's wrong?"

He at least could moves his hand, touch Kaoru's shoulder but Kaoru avoid it.

"There's nothing wrong, like you always said, it's nothing…" Kaoru saying it with slow voice that makes it heard hurt.

"Maybe it's just my fault, I always think you were my friend this whole time. However, I am was never yours. It is just my selfishness…? It's just my misunderstanding…?" Kaoru speaking his thought. His voice tunes higher.

_ S__ay if I wrong, please..._

"How could you say that, Kaoru'san?" at least, Omi dare asking Kaoru.

"You never say anything or behave like other people, your problems or how you day is, like I'm an outsider for you. We don't at like normal friends ever, like what other people do. You never trust me… "

"But, it's really nothing important for you to know…"

"What's wrong with useless topic? At least you'd be talking to me. You know how stupid I feel talking alone without any response?"

_ Please stop me from talking any further, Omi__…_

"Are people's words really affecting you that much? Are you really thinking you're a knight while I was the Queen and Niwa as the King?"

"Say something… at least, tell me what bother you? You have been like this since we enter this damn school. What changed you so much?"

Omi did not say a thing. He just lowered his head. Kaoru takes a deep breath. Not wanting believe him self now, not wanting to say the words that comes next.

"Then..." Kaoru begin to talk with deep voice.

_ I won't hurt you more than this…_

"I'll order you not to talk to me from now and on."

Omi raised his head in protest but Kaoru give him sharp eyes. Omi know it is too late for him to say something, beside him would never debate Kaoru's word. Who was he to dare debating the son of Saionji family? He knows Kaoru doesn't means it, but…

"Yes, Kaoru'san..." said Omi with a bitter smile in his lips.

Kaoru is surprised by Omi's reaction. He didn't expect it.

_ Maybe __Kaoru is right. It will be the best for us_.

Then Kaoru left the treasury room, hiding his feeling from the teen in front of him very well. Omi can hear the slamming that follows Kaoru's exit.

_ Kaoru must be mad at me now. __It is my fault but I can't help it. If I get close to him more than this, he will hate me even more…_

_ I should keep it to my self__…_

-()-

"Are you sure?" ask Kouji in disbelieve.

"No doubt about it." Kaoru answer it with clear eyes.

They were in the locker room.

"Okay, you can move after the administrations gives the okay." Kouji give his agreement.

"Sorry for bothering you a lot," Kaoru bowed his head as his thank.

"That's okay... Then, I should leave now, if you don't mind," said Kouji.

Kaoru bowed his head once more before he moves in the other directions. He keeps walking ahead until he see Omi right there, in front of him. Just less than one meter separated.

Omi bowed his head and have his lips half open while Kaoru speaks.

"You don't need avoid me anymore. I already move to the other room."

Omi widening his eyes in disbelieve.

Right after that, Kaoru walks straight pass him.

"Kaoru'san! Kaoru'san!"

Omi yells at him but Kaoru does not turn his head. Some student there wonder what was happen between the two.

_ He is__ mad…_

_ He is very mad at me..._

_ I didn't even stand a chance to say anything about the party…_

Omi watches Kaoru's back. Thinking that the pink strawberry blonde maybe heading to treasury room now. But the blonde stop suddenly then he move to other direction as he remembered something. Not much longer does that gorgeous profile disappear between seas of students.

_ Wait… Kaoru__ means to leave me alone in that room, doesn't he?_

_ What if he really does…?_

_ I don't want to end it this way…_

_ Kaoru is?_

-()-

Continue to the next chapter. Anyway, this is my first fanfic in English and the painful thing is I don't have any chance to see the anime or read the manga by my self yet. I know the story from fanfic I've read .

I'm apologizing for my lack of vocabulary and grammar too. Thank for reading. Please give a review.


	2. The Trouble

Disclaimers : I don't own the characters. Nor the lyrics 'SOS'

Title : Phantom of Bell Liberty Academy

Rated : M

Resume : It is about Kaoru that give up in his relation with Omi. Both of them didn't want it go that way but nobody do something to fix it until the Halloween party held by the Student Council.

Author notes: the sentence with in italic and bold letter is part of SOS lyrics. NOT the character feelings.

Chapter 2

**The Trouble **

_**Where are those happy days? It seems so far to find**_

Keita knock the treasury room's door. There is no reply from inside so he dares himself to turn the knob and open the door. Nobody was there. The red haired boy takes a deep breath.

"Ito'kun, what are you doing here?" ask the gentle voice besides him.

Keita turn his head and see Kaoru there with some books in his arm.

"Sa… Saionji'san… I'm looking for Shichijou'san. I think he is here," said the smaller boy. He is quite surprised with Kaoru's presence.

"Oh… "Kaoru sighed. Colors of his face changes a bit.

"Could you tell me where is he?" Keita try to provoke his senior.

The gorgeous boy smiles politely, "How could I know since I'm not him? Now, if you excuse me…"

_**I tried to reach for you but you have closed your mind**_

Kaoru about enter the room when Keita calls his name.

"Saionji'san, have you made any costume for the party?" Keita won't give up that easy so he pursuits his senior.

Kaoru stopped his steps as he hears improper thing through his ears.

"What party?" he asks, his face looks blank but curious at the same time.

"Halloween, you should wear a costume that time or you'll punished." The red haired boy answers it quickly a bit over attractive with his sparkling eyes.

_Party and punishment… this must be 'his' idea__, no doubt about it._

"Thanks for your warning, Ito'kun. But I don't have a good mood to follow that stupid rule of Niwa." Kaoru grinning. He lost his temper now.

Keita's face suddenly paled and eyes widen. His mouth is about murmured something and half open. He wants to warn Kaoru but it's seems a bit too late. He fails to make his voice out of his throat. His face makes it very clear than ever.

_**Whatever happened to our love, I wish I understood**_

"That's interesting to hear you said that, Ka-o-ru'chan," said the deep sexy voice behind Kaoru which make the previous boy shivers.

The strawberry blond turns his face and find the president of student council there. His pale face becomes paler with a blush of anger as Kaoru raise both of his eyebrows. No doubt if Niwa already set a fire on him.

"Stop it, Niwa! I never allow you to call me like that!" the blond boy's tensions up drastically.

Kaoru face shows nothing but disgust. This is quite a day for him. But Kaoru didn't realize if it just make Niwa want to tease him more. Niwa won't stop until his prey begging to him. Niwa advancing his body closer to Kaoru and lower his face.

"It's hurt me hearing you said if my idea is stupid." Niwa says with tender tune. Their face was so close so Niwa could feel warm breath of the blond.

"What's wrong say it stupid since it was stupid?" Kaoru resists.

The head of Treasury won't lose that easy more over without Omi besides him. But Niwa held Kaoru's wrist, lift it and push it to the wall. Kaoru moans.

"Let go of me!" yell the blond boy.

"Why should I let you go? Besides, you just make it worst by your self. Why don't you allow me to taste your inviting lips once?" Niwa asked.

Niwa says it seductively, his rich baritone voice make it heard sexier. The Student Council President went further by rounds his arm in Kaoru's spine. It makes the second grade student yells in shocked. He slaps Niwa's face away with his free right hand. It seems works since Niwa stop for a moment. But Kaoru not once think if it's strong enough to provoke Niwa to advance.

_**It used to be**__** so nice**_

"How dare you! Don't you feel shy? Keita and other watching us, you damn fox!" Kaoru said in angry, half yelled.

"Keita? He leaves here a long time ago, probably won't disturb us. And since nobody is here, you need not to worry, dear."

Niwa has smirk in his face. Kaoru tries hard to escape from the Brunette again but it seems useless this time. Niwa holds him tight and lower his face until his nose reach Kaoru's neck. Kaoru comes uneasy while he feels warmth of Niwa's breath. His body can't stop shivers.

"Stop it, Niwa!!" Kaoru still resist to defending himself, trying hard to ignore strange sensation which comes over him like a stream.

"Why you don't give it up, Sweetie? Maybe I'll consider your voice if you just simply be my lover. Besides, the student council works hard to make this school fun. That's why you have no right to call my idea 'stupid', now."

Niwa places his free hand on Kaoru's cheek and brush it slowly. The second year boy close his eyes, he feels dirty. He hates Niwa since the first time he saw the brunette. That hatred grows deeper every day, their relation never going well.

"Niwa, take your hand away! Or I'll… "

Kaoru seems lose some of is breath now. He lacks of oxygen since Niwa brush his wet tongue on the invited cherry lips of the blond.

"Or you'll what?" Niwa challenges the strawberry blond.

Niwa giggle near Kaoru's ear. Kaoru can't hold it longer as he feel a bite in his ears. As he melt or something by those filthy touch.

_Anybody, please help me…_

"Stop it, Niwa!"

_**It used to be**__** so good**_

That voice echoes along the corridor. Niwa stops his act just to see who dares interrupt him, he raise his heads. But Kaoru knew this voice better than anyone else, and also the owner. The ones which Kaoru wants are being saved by him badly. While in other hand Kaoru didn't want being seen by this person badly.

"See whose talking…" said Niwa, he was grinning.

But Kaoru still didn't believe with he has seen. He won't believe, exactly.

_Is it the silver haired boy Omi?__ Is it really him?_

"Please release Kaoru. Don't tease him more than this."

"Look, Kaoru! Your knight comes to save the Queen."

Omi walks closer and remove Niwa's hand from Kaoru. But Kaoru slaps the hand which has helped him, saved him from Niwa's haunting.

"I can do it my self! I don't need your help!" Kaoru half yells to the silver haired boy which looked very shock. Take his hand will lower his dignity after what he said to the silver haired boy several days ago.

_**So when you near me, Darling, can you hear me? S-O-S**_

Kaoru hides his face which filled with pain; Omi saw it in a slight of time before Kaoru's face back to he ones used to be. Then Kaoru walk again, leaves Omi alone in that corridor. Niwa follows him with a grin in his face.

"Kaoru, listen to me. What about continuing it in other place?"

"Shut up!"

Kaoru said it with a high tone. After what Niwa done to him, Kaoru should be very angry. But he didn't and he let the president of student council follows him. This is unusual habit of the blond. Omi could only watch their back hopelessly.

"Shichijou'san, how is it going?" asks Keita.

He appears from his hiding spot with worrying eyes. Omi shakes his head with gloomy eyes. It's more than enough to indicate what was happen.

"Oh… That's okay… We still have a chance till the fest," said Keita.

Omi just nodded in reply before him going back to the treasury room. Keita takes a deep sigh after the silver haired boy makes his leaves.

_It__ is ought to be hard for them…_

"It's okay, Kei'chan, like you has said."

Keita turn his face to Kazuki then he nodded. He regains his spirits back.

"Yeah, you right. I shall not wear this face. Besides, what's about our plan? Have you bought the materials?" asks Keita.

He cheers again with a large smile in his lips. Kazuki likes full power Keita, not the gloomy ones. Besides, those smiles suit him well.

"I have. Shall we start it now?"

-()-

"Kaocchan, what happen to you?"

Niwa which sat behind the strawberry blond swirls Kaoru's hair. He likes playing the hair since it is smooth and curving. And Niwa will see that irritated face with pleasure from his truly almost-evil-heart.

_**The love you gave me, nothing else can save me**_** S-O-S**

"Nothing… I'm fine." Said Kaoru with his eyebrow connected. His forehead wrinkled as he didn't get with what the Brunette questions.

"I'm not asking about you, but you. I mean you and your knight…" he sees Kaoru with corner of his eyes, nearly teasing.

"Who do you think causes this trouble?!"

Kaoru yells it quite loud and it attracted the students.

"If you can't keep silent, I'm afraid I should ask you to leave this place," warn the library guard.

This is not the first time since they arrived a moment ago. Kaoru's face blushes red between angry and shy.

"Did you know if you really look likes strawberry now?"

Niwa can't stop from enjoying tease his junior. And Kaoru feel his face burn. Maybe his whole face and ears are red now.

_Oh, his confused face interesting._

"It is like I wanna eat you somehow. Where should we begin? What if we start from your cheek first?"

"But, Niwa…" Kaoru whispered.

Niwa lengthen his hand reach the blond's cheek and brush it. Then he moves his hand lower to Kaoru's chin. Kaoru's body freeze, he can't do much to anticipate Niwa's advance. He just lowers his reddish face.

"Stop it, you two!!"

Kaoru and Niwa turn his face to the source of voice. It was library's guard again. His face totally scarred.

"Don't dating here. This is public area besides you can disturb other's concentration!"

"I'm really sorry. We'll leave then. Let's go, Kaocchan."

Niwa trails Kaoru's hand and they leave after bowing their head to the guard. Niwa keep hold hand of the junior till they arrive in the other side of the building. This place is rare visited by students because it is placed in the dumped corner of unused room society.

"So, were you two in a trouble?"

_**When you're gone, how can I even try to go on?**_

Kaoru throw away his face. This make Niwa upset and he hold Kaoru's chin. Slowly, he turns it against his. But what Niwa sees is unpredictable. He never supposed to see tears running from the scarlet eyes.

As far as he knows, Kaoru is honorable man and he won't do something that could break his gorgeous in other peoples mind. More over, Kaoru has high self confidence and he is clever enough to solve his problem. Most of student asks his opinions and advices.

"Kaoru…"

Niwa release Kaoru's hand. He finds teasing Kaoru no longer fun. Not once Niwa sees such a weak expression in the most adorable student before. With those pearl drops, Kaoru really look like his delicate porcelain set. Its beauty glares and reflects every little shine which make it more precious. But at the same times, it could break easily, just a single touch on it.

"Is it that bad?"

Niwa ask while Kaoru closed his eyes and swap his tears with his bare pale hands.

"It's fine… I just have dust in my eyes…"

Niwa drag the blond to his arm and hold him tight. Kaoru resist at the beginning but Niwa keep Kaoru's head to stay in his chest.

"You silly…" he whispered in Kaoru's ear.

Kaoru quite surprised by him self but he can't bear it anymore. He was never being ignored by someone in his whole life. As son of the great Saionji family Kaoru always gain people's attention where everyone calls his enormous but it doesn't matter anymore if he is rejected by his friend. It's broke his heart since Omi is his childhood friend. Since he only have Omi as his friend for a long time. He cries voiceless in no time, he found himself weak without Omi's presence.

_**When you're gone, how **__**I can even try carry on?**_

Niwa could feel warmness of Kaoru so does feel sorry for junior. He doesn't mean to hurt with those provokes and insults against the treasury boy. Niwa just wanna make their free times filled with joy and worth enough to memorize.

_He is still a child…_

-()-

"How is it going?"

Voice of the student council president echoed to the entire room.

"Hm, the materials we need already prepared. The builder team just waited for our words to start the job. Are you sure we going to use whole multi functions building for this party?" asked the teen who had glasses and blue hair.

"I want to make all of students happy, so we must do our best. Besides, I don't like act behalf," said the Brunette.

"But it's quite over..." the glasses eyed teens stop before he continuing his sentence "Are you have others purpose behind this fest? A scheme?"

Niwa has a tiny smile in his lips. He closes his eyes and laid his head on the table. His fingers play on the sheets of document.

"Not really… But I have very interesting story that hit me today. Well, Hide, what if we joining to make this scheme success?"

The teen glared each other for a long time.

"Tell me about it… I won't help unless you tell me."

Niwa lower his chin and have his forehead wrinkled.

"Um, I want to keep it for my self."

"Fine, then you could do it _all_ by _yourself_," said Hide with smirk in his face.

"What if I pay it with mine?"

Hide adjust his glasses and give Niwa an evil smile.

"Nay…"

"Hiideee… you so mean… you sly foxie…"

Hide laughs and place his palm in Niwa's crown of head. He combs King's hair with his pale thin finger.

"You have another wife outside… you betrayed me, I'm jealous." Said Hide with fond playful tune.

Niwa chuckling.

"So, let me guess. He has a sweet red cherry lip, a thin and pale skin. He is even paler than me."

"Wow… That's great, Hide. What else?"

"Hm…"

Hide looks like he was thinking by readjusting his glasses and his hand in chin. But Niwa knows if it just part of Hide's act so he started laughing.

"I guess… he has a loyal silver furry dog and… don't say you already…"

"He… he… he…"

"You naughty boy, Tetsu. Let's wait and see before we take a risk. ''

-()-

_It is embraces me. Knowing h__e were there when I awake. Now Niwa must be thought of me as crying baby. But, if he thinks so, he wouldn't grasp me that way. Besides, he didn't laughs at all._

_His arms were strong and somehow it is… warm. Maybe he is not that evil. Maybe he just over mischievous._

_If Omi not that cold, maybe I don't need to cry in fro__nt of that filthy devil and disgrace my self._

_I still can't believe it. __I mad at Omi and have our room separated. Now I can't see him. No, if I see him, it's like I'm gonna cry. I must stand strong. He never thinks of me as his friend._

_Why doesn't Omi__ punch me or anything if he didn't like it? He can do it easily since I'm not good at fighting. Why doesn't he criticizes or forbid me? Why he doesn't even thinking about my feeling?!_

After my back to my new room, I laid at the bed. Sadness filled my heart. It is like I keep something heavy on my chest. It is heavy and could explode too. Like now, when I can't endure the pain inside. Once again, I have tears running out washed my blushing cheeks. Since nobody is here, I could cry as much as I can.

-()-

"Saionji Kaoru…"

The classes were quite that morning.

"Saionji Kaoru…"

The teacher recalls the name once. Still no reply so he continues calling the student by their name. Students raise their hand when the teacher called them till he call out a name.

"Shichijou Omi… Shichijou Omi…"

There no reply as he sees the empty tables.

"Is anybody known where they are?"

Almost of them shake their head. The teacher sighed. He never think student pass their lesson in this elite school. It proof that student is a student anyway, wherever they are.

-()-

Kaoru has the fresh water wash away his body that morning. His eyes still ache after crying last night. Yet he feels better but not good enough to facing his ex-friend. It feels like he wants passing the lessons today.

_I can't stay here tough. Where else I could go except Treasury room?_

Kaoru already dressed up when his green diamond eyes passed the window. He saw the clear sky and green trees.

_Right… He must be there too…_

Kaoru begins moving his legs with new spirit to the campus building. As he turns right as he crosses the first corridor. Then he stops his step there, in front of art room. He lifts his face, take a deep breath and smile. After several preparations, Kaoru turns the knob, open the door.

He peeks and rolling his eyes. Nobody is there. The room is empty. Kaoru doubt to enter the room. He afraid if something happens while he was there even him didn't do anything. Moreover Kaoru won't harm any of them, he have enough problem right in front of his noble nose already.

"Saionji'san, what are you doing this early morning?" ask the soft expressionless voice behind him.

The voice was so soft till Kaoru think it wasn't human voice. He feels creepy for a moment since Kaoru didn't hear the voice he comes.

"I… Iwai'san…" said Kaoru in relief.

"I just think that I could meet you here," Kaoru try making reason.

The grey greenish haired teen chuckled which make the younger teen feels stupid. Kaoru starts search another reason while Takuto begin talk to him.

"I never know you were this funny, Saionji'san. Did you need something?" ask Takuto still smiling.

His face as clear as the sun. He must be happy now. Kaoru try hard to hide his feeling, it's very disgraceful find yourself being fooled by your own mouth. He smiles as polite as he can.

"Well, Iwai'san, I want to see your other painting. I need some inspiration."

"Inspiration?" ask Takuto. He push the door to open widen so both of them can enter easily.

"Why you search it here? If you want to make Halloween costume, I don't think you can find any from my painting," Takuto continuing his sentence.

Kaoru blinked for a moment. He never once thought about any costume.

"Costume… well… you right… a costume… I want to make it different. I think if evil being doesn't suits me. I search something more natural and simple. Without wear too many accessories or devilish thing." Kaoru try to explain while he didn't really know what he was talking about.

Takuto take something which covered with white cloth.

"Hm, what costume you wear last year?" Takuto filled his palette with colors. While Takuto open the cover, it wasn't painting at all. It's more like a handicraft.

"I didn't wear any. It's ridiculous. Have you finished that archer painting?"

"Archer?" Takuto didn't get it at the first place but when he gets it, his face blushed in pink.

"Well, I have something to do right now. I have finished this first."

"What is it?" Kaoru ask in I-want-to-know expression.

Kaoru put his fingernail on the surface of it. Somehow it feels dusty, chalky and smooth. He like every touch he made upon the unfinished handmade.

"Actually, this is a mask. I made it from gypsum. By the way, are you serious about your costume? You didn't seem to have some interest here."

Kaoru can't believe it; the teens in front of him knew that he wasn't serious about that costume. Kaoru laughs follow by the green haired artist. For the first time the art room being so noisy just by the two of them.

"You right. I just want to pass the morning lesson. Anyway, are you going to draw the mask now? Do you mind if I stay here?"

"Not at all," Takuto say it with a perfect curved smile in his lips.

-()-

Kaoru shut the door behind him. He just about leaves the teacher's room while his mind filled with his conversation with the teacher a moment ago.

He is being called there due to he didn't attend the lessons since yesterday. He know this is gonna be happen later but Omi did the same thing too, passed the lesson to go somewhere, as Kaoru heard it from the teacher.

_So, is it why he has been nowhere these days?_

_He really make it, avoids me. Like what I ask him, not more or less._

_Omi must hate me now. After every order I ask him like he was nothing but a mere slave, just to testing him._

_Not once I want it turn like that, this awkward relation._

_He always stands there right behind me, waiting my order. He refused to put off that politeness, like I'm nobody for him._

_As I really mean nothing for him._

_Not once he treating me likes his best friend or something, like we used to be. He created it, a wall between us._

_It disappoints me._

The strawberry blond boy heads back to Treasury room. Wishing that Omi would be there even it just a little chance. Even it just a coincidence for him sees his ex-friend, but still in his deepest heart, Kaoru want to call the silver haired boy as a friend.

-()-

Keita knock at the treasury door that evening before he opened it. He saw someone behind the computer. There was the silver haired boy he searches. He lets his eyes looking around to make sure the head of treasury wasn't there. Besides he only hears clicking behind the computer.

"Shichijou'san…" Keita said with cheer voice.

The clicking voice stops as the second grade student raise his head and smile. Keita likes that smile. It was comforting so Keita decided to walk closer.

"Where is Saionji'san?" ask the red haired boy.

"I don't know. He hasn't been here today."

"Are you done with it?" Keita ask again.

"It's almost done. I can continue it later. Wait a minute, I'll shut this down."

It didn't take long before they leave the room.

"You do it very good, Shichijou'san. Where are you learning about it?"

"I'm not. But I think you do it better than me. Your costume will be done these days. I want to finish mine too as quick as I can."

"Before I forget, Iwai'san told me that the mask has been done. He asked if you want the mask delivered to your room or…"

"I think I'd better take it now. I can't wait for the day."

"Yeah… Me too."

Both of the boys keep talking while their legs lead them their destination. Right after that, pale thin fingers open the treasury's door. He walks silently to the big window behind a white chair. His eyes pointed at the empty seat near the main in the middle of room.

_He used to be there…_

_Here and there was filled with the picture of you. Why do I miss those noisy clicking?_

_**Where are those happy days? It seems so far to find. I tried to reach for you but you have closed your mind. Whatever happens to our love, I wish I understood. **__**It used to be so nice it used to be so good.**_

-()-

-0o0-

Thank for your patience, Dear My Lovely Honey Bunny Reader… My deepest thankie for your review… it gives me extra support during my midsemester test -bowed-

Did you realize the very old song titled 'SOS' once have been very popular in 70th or 80th by ABBA? The song also used as soundtrack for drama 'Strawberry On the Shortcake' (SOS) starring by Kyoko Fukada and Hideaki Takizawa. I love both the song and the drama too. I remember it accidentally in the bathroom and I found it very match with the story, especially it describe how Kaoru's feeling very well. But I can't write it full version, I forget the next part. I heard a lot of ABBA.

Though I want to make it better than previous chapter, so you won't be bored or even confused by jumbled words, I feel like I still didn't make it right this time. Please give this pathetic writer more support to finish this fanfic quicker…

Thank you for reading, Dear Reader. I wish you don't mind waiting the next fabulous chapter to answer your curiosity. See you soon…


	3. Between Us

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters.

Title: Phantom of Bell Liberty Academy

Rated: M

Resume : It is about Kaoru that give up in his relation with Omi. Both of them didn't want it go that way but nobody do something to fix it until the Halloween party held by the Student Council.

Author note : The sentence with italic and bold letter is lyrics of "Fake Friend"

Chapter 3

**Between Us**

_**As silent as a lake you speak nothing on your mind**_

_**There're no more warm words to comfort or support me**_

_**The coldness I felt every time I tried to touch you**_

_**Waking me, told me that you already become the new ones**_

_**Who is the man stands in front of me?**_

_**My precious one, where I shared these dream with**_

_**Never once I think this kind of way we're in**_

_**Never once I want become this far from you**_

_**Can I turn back the time where once we used to be?**_

_**As I feel tired waiting the previous you**_

_**Far away I lost on my way to bring you back**_

_**So hazy, hiding the bright of gentle morning light**_

_**Surrounding by sweet fake politeness you offer to me**_

_**I keep walking alone try hard to finish this maze, searching you**_

_**Why won't you being found by me?**_

_**My own fool, misunderstanding the way you treat me**_

_**Without you ever meant to be here by my side**_

_**Without you ever want me entering your heart**_

_**It's likely I'm swallowed by darkness of this icy lake**_

_**Will I have a chance to feel you warmth?**_

_**As silent as a lake you speak nothing on your mind**_

_**There're no more warm words to comfort or support me**_

_**I have no will waking from this unbearable dream**_

_**It is only bring more pain to my heart, I won't again**_

_**Seeing the man stands in front of me**_

Kaoru wakes as he feels something in his head. When he opens his eyes, he saw Niwa was there, caress his almost pink blond hair. While his head was there on Niwa's lap. He suddenly jerks out which makes his head getting hit by dizziness. Kaoru's visions darken for a moment before return to normal again. But his head still aches, his eyebrow wrinkled for a moment.

"My, my… Why are you always this careless?" Niwa ask with patient tone.

Niwa push Kaoru's head to stay on his lap.

"Wait, how could… Where are we?"

The blond can't resist because Niwa hold him tight, very tight. In the same time Kaoru realize if he didn't know this place. He never comes to this place before.

"This is my room."

"Sorry, I mustn't disturb you," Kaoru tried to wake again.

Niwa push him again lying down. Golden pale shine of the moon shines the perfect profile beneath him.

"Why don't you stay for a moment?"

"What brought me here?" Kaoru not hesitant sleeps on the president of student council's lap anymore. He feels tired for some reason.

"You don't remember?" the older ask with gentle tunes.

Once again, he places his palm on younger forehead. It's funny for them being like that. Not once he thinks the circumstances will change this quick.

_It has been twelve__ days already since the blond had a problem with his servant.__Who knows if the high honored noble would falls for such a funny friendship?_

"You fell asleep while I found you in the treasury. Then you have Shunsuke bought some drinks."

"You put something on it…" said the blond almost whispered.

"On what?"

"On my drink, you put an anesthetic on it," murmured the blond with unusual calm manner.

"I didn't. You collapse due to your own. You lack of sleep and not even eat something. You won't be health just by drink those herbal tea if you not even thinking about yourself, Kaoru."

The silence slips filled the space between the two. Each swallowed by their own bizarre mind. They not bother just stay like that for a single time.

"I'm thinking nothing but my self. Tell me, Niwa, why you brought me here and not even do something yet?"

"Do you want me to do something?" ask the brunette with smirk in his face.

"Nay, I'm not! Just thinking about it makes me feel sick."

The brunette lift Kaoru's head while he moves his own face lower. He moves smoothly, Kaoru can avoid him if he wants but he didn't. He lets their lips touching. Niwa sees a hazy green orb saw him expressionless. He knows if the boy below him won't resist whatever he done to him.

"You hopeless boy, what if I eat you alive?" ask the brunette. His eyes emitted strange sparkles.

_I__ can't move backward_…

"Show me what you've got," dared the blond with delicate smiles in his lips.

Niwa didn't see the tiny pathetic delicate smiles on Kaoru lips. All he did is close his eyes, hearing every little voice out of the blond, every moan and groan with pleasure. Since he permitted to go further, he dares to slip his tongue between the lips of the blond. His body follows his instinct to change position, places Kaoru between his own legs, and begins to put off his clothes, trouser and boxer. The clothes scattered on the floor.

Kaoru can't think straight anymore. He tired by thinking about Omi a while ago. Now his body shivers as he feels the man-he-hate-before kiss him passionately. Kaoru let him self stripped by the naked man above him.

Somehow he disgusted by what they done right there which makes the bed cracking even by little move. He hates every sensation overwhelming him while Niwa circles his finger around his cock and brush it smoothly as an opening.

Kaoru circles his hand in the brunette shoulder. He holds on Niwa; try to endure all of his discomfort feeling, pains and unspeakable pleasure in the same time. His whole body reacted with every idly touches on his porcelain-like-skin. He feels his head could explode anytime from now on due to his madness, his overreacted nerves.

_If only I could forget then I'll do anything…__ Even it means anything…_

"Calm down, Kaocchan…" soft voice whispered in his ears as he hears Kaoru's voice getting louder.

Niwa brush neck of the blond with his tongue and give it a soft bit. Their naked legs crossing each other, search empty space to fill while Kaoru hardly breathing under sweating heavy body of Niwa.

Both keep their eyes closed with warm breath, they can't stop to make their body hotter. Niwa struggles to enter Kaoru. He makes sure that every advance he did to Kaoru give the blond unforgettable moment. He sure this is the first time for the blond. Kaoru shrugged his head and let out a moan every time he pushes their body closer.

His only goals now make the blond as his toys. This will provoke the silver haired knight as well; he wants to see what the knight will do if his queen is already fall for him as the side dish. With Hide besides him, this is more than easy to destroy the treasury couple. And when Kaoru realized it, it's over for him. It's too late.

It has been a while since the blond fell asleep. His tiredness drew well in his face. Kaoru looks like a sleeping beauty under the pale gold moonlight. Niwa sent a goodnight kiss in Kaoru's naked spine before he lays his head next to the boy.

"Have a nice dream, Kaocchan."

-0o0-

The blue haired teen knocks the principal doors. It takes a moment before a reply heard from inner chamber.

"Come in…" said the monotonous voice.

Hide adjust his glasses before turn the knob and push the door in his usual elegant manner. As he open the door, he quite surprised by presence of the silver haired teen which stand near the principal desk. He almost laughs loud in front of them while he sees plasters and bruise marks on him. But Hide could hide his feeling very well like an actor.

"What a coincidence, Shichijou'san. I wonder why your Queen ignored you." said Hide with smirk in his face. He teases the silver haired boy by bowing his head.

"Don't mind him, Hideaki. Just tell me about the preparation for the party."

Kazuki cut it before them debating each other. He won't wasting time just by hearing them fighting. They are waiting what the other reacting with every word they speak, just to find what other's thinking. Since Kazuki himself can't trust Hide 100.

"Sure, everything went well this far. The multifunction buildings we use have been decorated, you should check there too. That's all I can say." Said the blue haired boy after long paused between two of them. He success on making the tension up in the room.

"It's good then. Try to keep everything under control. And one thing, give this to Saionji."

Kazuki hands over a bag with something inside it. Hide lifts his eyebrows.

"What's this? Why don't you give it to that man? Why me?" Hide accepts the gift anyway; he not even hides his sly smirk.

Kazuki saw Hide with deep eyes, unconfrontated ones. He won't do this but he has no choice than believing the teen in front of him.

"You know why…" answer Kazuki calm, "You may leave now."

"Well then, excuse me."

Hide adjust his glasses before left the room. The other two boys sighs a deep breath. It seems like forever while talking with the glasses teen. Everything didn't go well for Omi since Niwa try to get Kaoru's attention.

"We have tried hard, now let's wait."

The silver haired boy gives him nod. He isn't sure either Kaoru would accept the give by himself. The condition would awkward if Kazuki or Keita give it to Kaoru; they didn't have anything to do with the head of treasury. The last choice but the worst and effective one is Hide or Niwa himself.

There is no assurance if they won't throw away the gift instead of give it to Kaoru. Kaoru won't accept any gift from other student without any reason beside it. Kaoru will accept it if Niwa give it to him, they were close now.

-0o0-

One day before…

Keita already finished his last lesson before break time that noon. Full of spirit, he runs towards art room while his body bumps with someone. His head hitting the other's face quite hard. Both of them fell to the cold floor with Keita above him.

"S… I'm sorry…" said Keita fast.

"Are you okay?" ask the red haired boy in worries.

The victim shaken his head slowly and lift his face which make Keita freezing. The boy he bumps is third grade student with dark blue hair known for his manipulate words. Without his eye glasses, Keita could see clear eyes.

"My glasses…" said Hide in confusion.

Keita moves from the teen and rolls his eyes to search the glass belong to Hide. He finds it not so far and gives it quickly to his senior.

"I'm really sorry Nakajima'san," said Keita softly.

"Uhm, you shouldn't run wild in corridor than apologizing, Keita'kun." Said the older which wearing his glass on.

Keita becomes paler than before as he sees nose of the boy exceed some blood.

"Nakajima'san… Y-Your n-nose… It's bleeding…!!" Keita suddenly jerks.

"W…We should go to infirmary!!!"

Keita grabs his senior hands and drags the older to follow him.

In the infirmary,

It's break so nobody was there on the infirmary. Keita search for some medicines or anything to stop the blood. Hide just sits on the edge of the empty bed since no chair there with face up against the ceiling.

"I can take care of it my self. You may go," said the dark blue haired boy.

"How can I leave you while I should take the responsibility from making you bleeding," Keita says it half scolded.

"But, you seem so busy. Besides…"

"No, Nakajima'san. It's my fault; let me help you to stop the blood. At least until Matsuoka'sensei arrive." Keita persist.

"Well, okay. It's kind of boring just wait alone here," Hide smiling.

Keita face blushing with pink. He didn't use the way Hide smiles at him. Hide of course just play fool with Keita. Niwa asked him to find out all about Kaoru and Omi. And it means 'all' about them 'now', even he didn't like it that much; the fact that Niwa getting attracted by Treasury people more than him.

"You must be happy, Keita'kun, having Endo around you almost all the time."

This word makes Keita face reddens than before.

"Nakajima'san, what are you talkingab out." Keita said it wrong due to his panicked.

Hide closed his eyes and opened it very slowly which make him looked having hard problem to solve. Even the dense Keita stares at him with what's-wrong-eyes.

"I don't know what happen to Niwa. He avoids me these days. When I asked him why, he didn't answer. He never had been like this before. The Queen with him almost all time."

Hide says it like he was really jealous with Kaoru. Hide is a good actor anyway if not because Keita is too easy to fooled.

"Really?" ask Keita in disbelieve.

"It must be something related to treasury. What happen with Omi, he never leaves that pinky hair before?"

Keita quite surprised by the statement. He remembers what happen to Kaoru and Omi and their plan to fix it.

"You were close to everyone, maybe you could tell me if there is a gossip about them, I want to know. Coz he is Kaoru, I won't be this confused if he isn't that boy. Niwa could be serious with him."

Hide needn't wait too long for Keita opening his mouth.

"Actually, Nakajima'san… Shichijou'san and Saionji'san is in bad condition, I mean their relationship. I don't know why it turns that complicated since everything seems fine."

"Is it so? But as far as I know, they used to be friend since childhood right?"

"Yeah…That's why; maybe you could help the two so Saionji'san would no longer come into Niwa'san…"

Hide saw Keita in I-don't-believe-it-eyes, like Keita has a very brilliant idea which once never thought by the vice of student council. Hide smiles from the bottom of his heart.

"But, Keita'kun is it okay to tell me about this?"

Keita's face suddenly changed.

"Most of them said that I have everything planed. They even call me sly fox or big creeper," Hide added more statement to make bad image about himself.

"I don't think so," said junior sweating.

"By the way, what could I do to help the two?"

"Well…"

-0o0-

Hide brings the gift from principal room to his desk. In the room, he was all alone. Frankly, he didn't think if Kazuki would make him to deliver that thing, no matter what it is, to Kaoru.

_Is it what Niwa want? Driving those two to destroy them? If so, he is went too far. But this would be interesting, I just need wait. Besides__, Niwa get bored with his new toys easily once they fell for Niwa. All Niwa need is equal rivalry._

Then the door opened. Teen with smirk in his lips enters the room before sit on his usual spot, on the edge of his desk. Hide trying his best to ignore his friend. He makes himself busy by sending some virus here and there or just retype letter, anything than talking with Niwa.

"Hide, what's wrong?" ask the brunette with his innocent voice.

"Nothing," said Hide while adjusting his glasses then continue clicking the keyboard monotonous.

Niwa walks closer in front of the dark blue haired teen and bowed his head close enough to kiss that boy, but he didn't. Niwa keep eyeing Hide to disturb his comfort and it doesn't works well. Hide rather ignore the brunette than find himself distracted by that stupid-silly-Niwa.

"Hide, may I tell something to you?"

Now Niwa climb the desk and sit above it.

"What is it?"

Hide lift his right eyebrow as his protest for Niwa sitting there besides his nosy to hear something from that teen.

"Hmm, what if 'I'm hungry'?" Niwa grins to him who just gave him a silly smile but eyes filled with lechery.

Hide stays still until Niwa comes closer and closer. He across the desk and put his leg between Hide's and bowing his pine before started kissing the teen in front of him. They have tongue fight for dominance and their hand races to unbutton opponent's shirt and unzipped the trouser as quick as they can.

Hide finds himself burned and getting hot by every touch in his bare skin. Niwa won't stop just kissing the teen which have his cheek red. He broke the kiss then lowers his face to lick exposure neck, down to collar bone. He is really hungry so Niwa give him a big bite. Big enough to make Hide kicks the desk due to his good reflex. Niwa can't hide his happiness so he let out a chuckle but he won't break the mood. Niwa makes an advance which cannot be denied by Hide for pleasure instead of pains. Both of them hardly breathe and lack of fresh airs.

"I have the door locked," said the brunette with unsteady breath out of his mouth while he feels Hide try to reject him from went further.

"You didn't… funny at… all… Tetchan…" reply Hide which have his face sweating.

-0o0-

Halloween is an event where believed to be time for an evil creatures filling the world with terror and fear. Where Witches held a welcome party for the Dark Age, controls the world under its regime. To obtain powerful strength, they take the soul of innocents as sacrifices. Cries and screams could be heard from the depth of forest. Even in the town, people hiding under the blanket while evil being walk along the streets until dawn.

Nobody knows since when it becomes a tradition, people using costume. Childs knock every door and say 'trick or treat' and make fun with it. Maybe, it is because heroic almost forgotten story. Brave story about the evil defeated by the hero. Let's move backward several centuries where the forgotten story begins.

As one of the most evil creature, Niwa Tetsuya and his evil friend, Wizard Nakajima Hideaki crawling from hell to spread the terror and fear around the world.

And like the other fairy tales, there should be a hero to bash the enemy. Silver haired knight in sparkling armor comes to rescue innocent soul of the most beautiful in the villages. Alone, he head to depth of forest without fear, anything he done is to save his beloved lover.

Of course it's not easy even for trained knight. He fights against goblin, gargoyle, ogre, and all. But our knight is not really alone all the way because fairy father help him. So do the little red haired elf which leads him to place where the blond was.

With several pains from previous battle, silver haired knight force himself to stay strong. Explode from magic as effective as every magic spell and curse to beat the knight. The silver haired knight at least could beat those two evil being with big casualties after decisive brutal battle.

He can't stay longer from suffering pain. He blows his last breath in arm of his innocent emerald eyed lover. Then the innocent have tears run out from eyes. The tears heal the wounds and exposed bleeding flesh. But the knight haven't opens his eyes yet. One kiss filled with love and hopes awaken him from sleeping death. Then they lived happily ever after.

(28 October 20XX)

-Halloween tales written by Iwai-

"I think these will makes Niwa and Nakajima smiles while Saionji thought you mocking him," said the archer.

Takuto blinks his eyes for a moment for that statement. So he murmured to himself "Well, probably."

"But this story is sweet after all. I like it," Kouji addition flutter teen in front of him. More over, he gave him his most lovely ever smile.

-0o0-

Things to do list:

-Buy materials for the costume (Don't forget to buy some ropes)-Omi, Kazuki √

-Makes costumes-Keita, Kazuki, Omi √

-Check position of the stage for the possibilities of the action- Kazuki √

-Ask Iwai'san for the mask-Omi √

-Practices in midnight, make sure nobody see us-Kazuki, Keita, Omi √

-Give the costume to Saionji'san-Kazuki, Omi √

-Last training before the show

-Start the party

(To do list hanging on Keita back door)

The three musketeers were struggle with their training. When the lamp off, every preparation is finished and everybody went back to their dormitory for coming of the new day.

The three of them, check the ropes, everything they need.

Keita stands on the stage, in the current spot. Then an unidentified flying object flies from the ceiling and fall right besides him. It just ordinary bag they borrow from boxer club.

"Keita, are you okay?" a shout can be heard from the decoration near the ceiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't know if you have prepared this mattress in this spot. At least, Shichijou'san not getting hurt when he arrives here," said the red haired boy impressed.

The brunette walks closer to him. He feels creepy since he didn't have mattress prepared on the stage.

_Could it be Hide?_

"Keita, how much you told Nakajima about Omi and Kaoru?" ask the brunette carefully.

Keita turn his eyes to his left side, then murmuring.

"Almost everything," answer Keita.

"Includes this stage?"

"Well, yes. Is there something wrong, Kazu'kun?"

Endo can't help himself from Keita super-cute-sparkling-eyes which tell Endo indirect if his little lover didn't know how dangerous Hideaki was. So, all he can say to the red haired teen is, "Nay, it's 'kay."

As they finished talking, other unidentified flying object flies and landing right on the mattress. Oh, it was Omi which hardly stand on his own feet. He almost loses his balance.

"Be careful, Shichijou'san," said the red haired boy with worried in his blue eyes.

Omi almost filled his face with plasters and bruise. It's enough to prove his position as a knight of academy.

"You should strengthen yourself. We have done all we could do. The rest of this depends on you."

Endo look on Keita which looks sleepy after they practiced for two hours.

"Let's call it a day. Omi, I wish you luck."

"Me too, Shichijou'san, I hope everything went well tomorrow."

The two bowed before leaving the silver haired teen which still stands on the stage.

_This stages, I won't fail. I'll accept the result, everything he would say after this. I won't hesitate if Niwa would take care of him, better than me._

Omi stand there like a lonesome knight. It almost dark there, and those dark recall his memory about Kaoru. First time they met, first time they speak, how it becomes nice with presence of the pink haired boy beside him. They are debating sometimes and hating each other, but their relation never this worse.

-0o0-

There the boy sits in his scattered bed. Light of the dark moon hides his gorgeous face in shadow. His hollowed heart prevents him from closing his eyes. He has nothing left but ruined heart.

His stomach rejects every food. His eyes reject to sleep. His ear rejects to hear. His whole body rejects everything; he is not more than half death body. He knows if he would fall sick if he can't stop his depression. But he couldn't anything.

He thinks that offering his soul to Niwa; fell for his kiss and touch will make his feeling better. He thinks if the new experience he share with the king can make him forget about his knight. But, nothing changes…

He didn't feeling better at all; his soul flew away follows the You-know-who, before he realize it. He failed to put his knight out of his mind all the time. He has nothing left, every little thing that once belongs to him gone as his precious person left him. But he won't chasing after that teen, he have been rejected by that person.

The teen not even feel the tears which running in his cheek. He cans no longer feeling. He closed every part of his sense, reject the world it self.

-0o0-

It was September 13th when I've been hospitalized and getting bored in the room (three month since I enter this site and read its contents). My Mom just accompanied me for 6 hour per day. I'm all alone when she leaves me. But, luckily, I bring my notebook and my -xXx- along with me. Then I begin to thinking about these boys. And this is become my first fanfic.

I sure write it in English; I'm not planning to post it in internet, just for my private collection. It was hard and difficult for the first time, but I did it. And at least I posted chapter 1 while I'm writing the third chapter. This foot note is not important at all, but I just wanna tell you if we can do something unexpected under certain circumstances. You won't know what will happen to you since future is never certain. Thanks for your support this far… -cheering-

Thanks for everything, you know that I can't stand without you - and don't forget to give me review…My deepest thanks for all of you, readers…

Unfortunately, some anonymous reader, I can't reply his review TT, well... It's okay... Bye then.. he..he..


	4. Dear Love

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters.

Title: Phantom of Bell Liberty Academy

Rated: M

Resume : It is about Kaoru that give up in his relation with Omi. Both of them didn't want it go that way but nobody do something to fix it until the Halloween party held by the Student Council.

Author note : Sentences with bold and italic letter refers to Kaoru's feeling. And sentence with bold letters, you can imagine whose sentence it belongs, it could be Niwa, Kaoru, or Omi. .

Chapter 4

**Dear Love**

The strawberry blond wakes up late that morning. That day every student free from lesson. Halloween party held by student council committee takes a whole day. Nobody gives any complain tough. It seems everybody feel happy about the celebration except some certain people.

The blond didn't feel happy at all. From dark aura emits from his perfect posture, nobody dare to ask what's wrong with him. He hides himself, locked in his room. He wants to avoid everyone. He didn't feel fine at all with the celebration.

Meanwhile, most of pupils wear their own costumes which have been prepared from two weeks ago. Their face filled with happiness, yeah, some of them wearing mask to scarring other students. Asking 'trick or treat' to another student. Some of them walking around the academy in groups while the other prefer to walk alone.

But it's quite different with Tennis club. They help the committee to prepare the party tonight by decorating biscuits with Halloween attributes.

"Have you heard about multifunction building gossip?" ask Naruse while he packs the pumpkin biscuits.

"What gossips?" ask Shunsuke not really care.

He is busy with strawberry jam in his hand. He takes responsibility to decorate the biscuits for main party tonight.

"Do you mean midnight ghost?" repies the other teen.

Member of tennis club help them with the biscuits and strawberry juice.

"Midnight ghost? I don't believe any ghost," said the red haired boy plain.

"Humph, I won't believe it too if I did not hear it myself. It was nearly midnight while I and Takumi where walking around the building. I'm chatting with him when we heard big bang. But when we enter, nobody was there. I was on the stage when I saw slight of white shadow on the ceiling." Said the boy has creepy expression in his face.

"Sora'kun didn't lie…" the other teen takes part with the story.

"I saw the ghost too on my way back. I'm about to leave the building when I hear whispered voice from the stage. There, I saw red haired devil with claws and I collapsed when he come closer. When I awake, I'm already in the park near the dormitory."

"Ha…ha… maybe you were just dreaming," Shunsuke keep decorating the biscuits.

"What a pity, I think if you will scare with the ghost and won't leave from my side."

The red haired boy have his face as red as strawberry jam. He lost every word he have, he just stand with his blushing face which makes him cuter. Naruse and the other boys giggle by his reaction.

"Stop it, Hiko!! It's embarrassing!!"

"Um, Excuse me," said someone in front of the door.

When all of them turn their face, there standing Keita and Kazuki.

"Uhm, Naruse'san what about the biscuits?" ask Keita.

"It almost done; Shunsuke will deliver it to the building. No need to worry."

"I'm sorry asking you about the biscuits."

"I'm not hesitating as long as it makes me closer to my own sweet Shun."

Now Shunsuke face is redder than before, wanting to melt.

"Well, if you say so. I'm leaving now. Excuse me…"

After their leaving, Keita looks at Kazuki who looks back at him too.

"They called us midnight ghost. I'm quite worry if they will find out but, since it's over we needn't worry anymore. But, I feel sorry for Shichijou's bruises."

Keita have a slight smile in his lip. He feel stupid when they should hide when someone suddenly enters the stage while they practicing.

"You right," he chuckles.

"But, Kazu'kun, are you sure if Saionji'san will forgive him?"

"They will fine. Besides, don't you wanna seeing around with me? I know good spot for us; I think you'll like it."

Red haired boy have his cheek blushed. He feels happy, no doubt about it. But something has bothered his mind. Something he can't recall.

"What's the matter?"

"Uhm, it's okay. Let's go!"

At least Keita prefer to forget and leave it like it is.

There are also some games for groups near the multifunction building, mini games to fill free time before the main party tonight. Participants allowed wearing their costumes during the games too. That day, entire academy really looks like amusement park.

-()-

Every student can't close their eyes while they see the teen in noble costume walks in front of them. He wears red military uniform, white shirt under red blouse with high collar. He uses tight white trouser and black high boots. Includes golden buttons and black cassock, he really look like a king. He enjoys people's attention.

"Look at their sparkling eyes, Hide. Don't they realize if they look like donkeys with half mouth opened."

"It's up to you saying such a thing for them but why should I follow you wearing this silly costume?" protest the next teen to the brunette.

Niwa glance the blue haired teen then he smirks.

"It has written in all heroic poetry if the king always follows by an advisor, prime minister, fortune teller and ministers. Since you won't wear the fortune teller…"

"I will never ever wearing that stupid clown costume. Not once in MY LIFE. Please remember that. Enjoy it by your self then…"

Hide adjust his glasses before separated him self from his playing-dumb-friend.

"Na… Hide…"

Niwa calls him in fond playful tunes but the glasses teen ignored him. Then he see clear sky above him, it filled with golden clouds.

_It's about to begin.__ Where I can find him? Treasury?_

-0o0-

There he sits for almost this day. He lost his interest for the celebration, the carnival. He not even has interest to touch his treasured ceramic collections. He tired of living his life.

He didn't comb his hair. He didn't take a bath. He didn't eat breakfast. His stomach aches, so does his head. He feels pain everywhere. But still, he didn't know what's wrong with him. Where is it sources? Who causing him to suffer?

Knock Knock

He hears knock on his door. But it heard from far in his ear, so do the voice which calls out his name. All he could do just hears that voices, one after another, getting louder. It takes long till it reaches his consciousness. Then he realized it.

"Wait…" that hoarse voice comes out of his dried throat.

The curved haired boy not sure if he heard his own voice so he replays it louder. Loud enough to stop the wild knock in his door.

He lost balance of his body while he tried to stand. He finds his vision darken for a moment before it turn normal again. He reaches the door step by step with his heavy leg.

He loses the key and turns the knob to open it. He surprised by worried face in front of him.

"Niwa…" that's all he can say with blank expression in his face.

"What're you doing there? Why it takes long to open the door?"

Niwa grabbed the green eyed boy in his arm. He thinks if Kaoru just over sleeping and wakes up late. But he didn't find the pink haired boy everywhere. And when he guesses if Kaoru still there, alone in his room for almost the day, he wishes nothing bad happen to the boy.

He knows if Kaoru pass almost all of breakfast, lunch and supper these days. He knows if Kaoru sick of thinking about the silver haired knight all the time. He knows if Kaoru try hard to put of the silver haired boy out of his mind. He knows if Kaoru surpasses his limits.

But he didn't know how thin and defenseless teenager in his arm. He didn't know how much pain Kaoru bears in his small shoulder. He didn't know how many tears Kaoru cried out from his emerald eyes. He didn't know how many times that delicate lips spell the boy's name.

"Come on, Kaoru. We should attend the party."

The brunette whispered in Kaoru ears with soft voice he ever have.

"I'll pass. I want to sleep. Leave me."

Kaoru says it monotonously. His hoarse and hard voice didn't match with his gorgeousness. Not his scattered hair and his weakness. This isn't Kaoru he knows which always act arrogant against him.

"Is it an order?"

The simple question makes Kaoru shivers. Every word related to order, knight etc. only reminds him to Omi. He can't stands with his own feet anymore when Niwa catches him.

"Leave me…" Now that voice getting weaker. As soft push Niwa felt in his chest, Kaoru seems doesn't have enough energy left to fight him.

"Absolutely not… Do you want him to find out your weakness? He will laughs behind your back, so will the entire academy."

Niwa provokes the teen; he couldn't say anything else to support him. Of course Niwa won't tell the boy about the plan made by Omi and others. He won't lose fun on seeing what will happen with the two.

Niwa probably can guess how the Queen and the Knight would end. But he has principal thought if obstacle will makes them value every joy they gain. That's why he hassles the two with pleasure.

"I won't but I can't face him… Please leave, Niwa," ask the pink haired teen begging. Some crystal drop fallen from his emerald eyes.

"That's why you have honor and pride to keep you stands strong. You needn't facing him straight. You just need to endure it just for tonight too prove your authority, your strength that you can stand without him."

"But I… can't…"

"Do you… "Niwa takes deep breathe before continuing his sentence, "Do you like him that badly?"

Kaoru's eyes widen in surprised before he looks the other directions. He shakes his head slowly. It takes long until Kaoru answer it.

"… I don't know. I just… I don't know…"

"Why you reject him then?"

"His kindness for me isn't real. He just was being polite all the time… He just kind and it hurt me deep. He acts like a stranger for me."

"Well, it's fine then… I assure you that I'll keep him stay away as long as you're right there beside me. I'll never let him put a nail on you except you want it."

Kaoru begins to protest again while Niwa push his lips against the pink haired boy. He really couldn't do anything without silver haired boy's presence.

"Take a bath now. I have costume prepared for you."

Niwa push him to the bathroom.

"You didn't want me bathe you, don't you?"

That question is enough to makes the boy raise his eyebrow and almost jerk for his disgust. At least Kaoru walks there by himself. Niwa sees around the room while he waits for the boy. In the corner of the room, almost hides by other stuff, Niwa finds a photo frame. Picture on it makes Niwa can't hide his smile even if he wants to.

-0o0-

After the sun sets in west, people gathered near multifunction buildings. They wear various costumes, it's like parade were held there. You will hardy recognize them by look, more over with make up and mask they put in their face.

Within the crowded, the green haired teen tightens his hold.

"What's the matter?" ask the dark eyed teen besides him.

"I… Hm, nothing…"

"Don't worry, my arm protect you from what's around you." He says as he knows what on his lover mind.

That statement makes the artist blushes, and also everybody around them, includes the little red haired rabbit. Even with big axe in his hand, he didn't look scary at all. In opposite, he looks cuter than usual. Kazu himself wears panda costume with bandages on his hand and head.

No longer, the lights off and the crowded become quite. People attention pointed to the center stages with Niwa in the spotlight.

"Gentlemen, we, as a student, this three years is one of our important times in our live. Let's make it meaningful, filled it with joy. Let's make our precious three years unforgettable as we gather here to celebrate the Halloween. A long time ago, this moment is a sign for evil awaken. But now, this is a sign to begin the PARTY!!!"

-CHEERS-

As the party begins, food counter filled with hungry cosplayer. While the other dancing in the hall follow the rocking rhyme of music. The committee busy on accounting the voting result for costume competitions. And the other duo animals penetrate backstage to success the plan they arranged.

Keita can easily find the electric switch. Kazu has prepared escape way for Omi from the main stage to the roof of the building. They plan it carefully. He just needs to keep an eye on Kaoru while waiting to begin his action.

It'll begin after winner announcement. First, Keita will switch off the lamp and turn on the lamp which pointed to ceiling. There, Omi who recognized like opera ghost will fly to the stage and landing next to Kaoru. Then Omi kidnapped the teen and disappear on the white smoke. Omi brings Kaoru to the roof where he will…

-0o0-

There the red haired rabbit saw the auburn pink haired teen, stand near the curtain. He wear long leaves white blouse with emerald brooch in his tea. His trouser is dark brown and tight, only ¾ length. Together with white stocking, shows his slender legs. He tied his curved hair which makes him no different with noble boy in mid century.

"Keita, it's nice to see you around… with that costume," said a deep voice behind him.

Keita turns his face and sees the glasses eyed boy. His smirks make Keita sweating.

"You look very cute," said Hide while walks closer and hug the junior.

"N…Nakajima'san, the t-time's coming. I'm a bit nervous."

"Hm, I see. So, what're you doing here?"

Hide release the teen.

"As you see, I'll turn the switch off and…," red haired boy whispers in his senior ears, "...Shichijou'san will kidnap Saionji'san."

"So, Kaoru must be in the stage, right?" ask Hide.

Keita nodded. Then Hide turns his face to Kaoru before him facing Keita again.

"It almost the time. Keita, make sure you see one of Tetsu biggest scheme."

"What scheme?"

"Nakajima," someone calls Hide and it was Kaoru.

Hide didn't reply. He leaves Keita and walks to Kaoru. They were talking secretly. Then the 2nd grade teen move to the stage. He stands right in the place as planned.

Hide himself moves toward Keita and turn off the lamp switch. Darkness filled the entire building. It doesn't take long for Keita to recover from being surprised.

"Nakajima'san! What are you doing?! It's not as we've talking before," protest the red haired bunny with angry voice.

"Just quite and see, Keita,"

Keita didn't get with what Hide means, not until he saw lamp which spotted in one side of the ceiling. Someone was standing there with his black costume, black shirt, black trouser, black cassock and opera mask in his face. Keita would easily know him as Shichijou Omi.

Peoples gasping while black costumed man sliding down using rope and wheel they have prepared before, right in Kaoru side. Kaoru surprised by masked man presence. Keita would easily know him as his senior if the black cosplayer has silver hair. But the phantom has brown hair.

_What the hell? Who is that boy? Could it be__…?_

Keita turn his face to Hide who was smirking. Horrible thought swallows the teen with bunny costume. Their plan has been sabotage. And it was Keita's fault tells about the plan to Hide.

"He… he… he…," the unknown man begin to talk.

His voice sounds deep and evil, echoes in entire building.

"Hey, It's phantom of the opera!" someone yells from crowded. Other students would think if this is part of attraction.

"You have caused much ache and pain to my beloved junior. I dare you to fight me one by one in promised roof, silver haired opera ghost."

The masked boy points his finger to other spot in the ceiling. There, standing the other black costume masked man. This one has silver hair, no doubt if he is Omi, the silver haired knight.

After his doesn't-make-a-sense-speech, the unknown intruders hit Kaoru in back of his head. Only one fatal hit, the blond screams, loses his consciousness and fall in intruder's arm. The intruder laughs before he throws smoke bomb and disappears from sight.

"Saionji'san!!"

"Keita! What's going on?!" ask the panda which runs toward him.

"Kaz… Kazu, he kidnaps Saionji'san. Uhk…"

"I see, no doubt if this is your doing." Kazuki stare at Hide.

"No need to hurry, he said that he waits us in the roof, right?" the blue haired boy adjust his glasses before his leave.

"Kazu, what about Shichijou'san?" the red haired bunny still panicked.

"He takes another way. Come on, Kei."

-0o0-

There just the two of them in the roof. It is dark there, without the light of the new moon. Wind blows and scatter their hair wildly.

"Why we should running here, Niwa?" ask the noble boy.

"Sssh… be quite, my little lamb."

Niwa takes rope from his costume and tied it to Kaoru.

"Hey, What're you doing?!" protest green eyed boy.

Kaoru try to resist, he slap Niwa and kick him. He has done anything to keep the pervert stay away from him. He punches the brunette aimlessly, after Niwa success covered the emerald eyes. Then Kaoru's moving is easier to control, not include his mouth.

"Niwa! Let go of me!!"

Kaoru panic, more over he can't see anything. He knows Niwa can turn into someone out of mind under certain circumstances, like now. He doesn't like any idea about end this night in boy's arm, not in this way. This is too wild even for someone like Niwa.

Kaoru still resist even his hands tied. But Niwa moves fast, he sits in Kaoru's lap and begin to insult the boy beneath him. He brushes his tongue in Kaoru cheek, down to lips, trail down to neck.

"NIWA!! STOP IT, YOU BASTARD!!" jerks Kaoru in disgust.

Not so long until someone reaches their place. There the silver haired boy stands, not far from Niwa and Kaoru. Kaoru doesn't know what's going on, but he can feels someone presence which stops Niwa to go to far. Keita and Kazuki run after the masked boy.

"Saionji'san!! Daijoubu desuka anata wa?"

_**Ito'kun? It must be Ito Keita. Why is he here?**_

"Ito'kun, is that you?" ask Kaoru.

"Look, who has come to rescue you, Aa, I forget if your eyes can't see anything now. He…he…he…he…"

Kaoru feels weak. Even that laughs heard really creepy for him. He can't do much to help himself. He can't say anything to fight back his captor.

"Niwa, go away from him…"

_**This voice, have I heard it before? Who is that? It's not Ito. Could it be Endo? I don't think so, his voice is different.**_

"What if I refuse?" dare Niwa with creepy smirks in his face.

Even tough he has his masked removed; he looks far scarier than before. Niwa wonder what will the man in front of him do to save his very Queen. Niwa wants to burn him up by mocking these two as he knows well if Omi is smart enough to fight him. See the silver haired boy loses his control is another amusement.

Niwa eyes widen as the silver haired boy with phantom of the opera mask comes closer. He wonders what Omi was planning to save Kaoru.

Kaoru feels cold winds blow his neck. He fells evil aura comes closer. He begins cold sweated while a big hit and a hindered scream on air then another bang.

Keita gasps, so do Kazuki with frowned forehead. They see it very clear. Omi walk towards student council president and gave him an uppercut. Uppercut with extra power. Then Niwa falls on his butt. He freezes for a moment.

Niwa never expected it before, being hit by treasury dog. That smart ass dog could bite his hand. How could he suppose that dog will use brain since it's brainless?

"Hey, You, I haven't finished with you!!"

Niwa can't accept it but another hand holds him, stopped him.

"Hide! Get off your hand! I…"

Being one of Niwa trusted friend, Hide learn something important. He knows exactly how to stop the brunette. His little trick has success many times before, and so do this night. It just a…

"Hmp… Hph… Hnh… Nnghnn…" murmuring sound comes out from the evil king.

He can't refuse Hide deathly kiss. But even after that passionate kiss, he still can't let Omi go that easily.

"Hide!!"

"Niwa, why don't we let them go? It's enough already."

"But, Hide, he punches me. It's hurt."

"What if I heal you tonight? But you still have to pay with you-know-what. No pain, no gain."

Hide grin wide. At that time, Keita turn his face to Kazuki.

"I think we better leave," the brunette says.

Keita just nodded before he follows Kazuki downstairs. Keita relief because darkness which surrounding them hides his red face.

Right after he punched Niwa, Omi moves toward the tied Queen which lies on roof in confusedness. With eyes covered and hand tied, he must be suffered.

The silver haired boy gets down on his knees and cut off the rope. As the rope has cut, Kaoru uncover his eyes.

"Thank you…"

That was the first sentence come out of his dried lips. Kaoru eyes blinked for a while as he sees silver hair behind the opera mask. They just stare each other with their own fear in each heart.

_Is he really Kaoru? __**Who is he?**_

_I haven't seen him for a while and he have become as thin as a rail. __**It's like I've seen him before.**_

_What happened with him?__**What happened with him?**_

Kaoru moves his hand slowly to the teen face. When he touches the mask, he remembers the one he saw at art room, the mask made by Iwai. So it was opera mask, belongs to phantom of the opera. Then Kaoru remove the mask slowly.

His fingers trembling and drops the mask once he saw the face.

_His face is pale, even without moonlight.__**He is Omi, right?**_

_Why he change a lot?__**He sure changes a lot.**_

_Not once he looked this desperate before.__**Not once he looked this sad before.**_

"Why you came here?" ask Kaoru, turns his face to another direction.

_Even his voice becomes hoarse. __**Why he stares at me like that?**_

_Perhaps, he still hates me. __**He should be hates me now.**_

"I told you to stay away from me, didn't I?"

_No doubt he still hates me right now._

"Yes, you did." The silver haired boy says.

_**No doubt he will hate me now.**_

"Go away, Omi! I don't need your sympathy. Don't look at me with those eyes."

Kaoru begins to stands while his body loses balance. His lack of sleep and food intake has successfully made his body getting weak. He falls if Omi didn't reaches his hand and hold Kaoru's body. But Kaoru slap his hands.

"I SAID GO AWAY!!"

_**Go away!**_

"Kaoru… Why…?"

_**Coz if you stay here, I think **__**that I will cry…**_

"WHY? You ask 'why'?"

_**Coz if you stay here, I think I couldn't let you go…**_

Even tough Kaoru didn't say a word; his emerald green eyes tell him anything. That eye reflected what he feels. It's more than enough for Omi while he saw tears run in his cheek. Kaoru's crying.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry…"

Omi hugged the crying Queen in is arm and whisper his apology. Kaoru hits his chest, one after another. Its strength reduces with every hit he lands there.

"Let go of me…" Kaoru even loses his voice.

"I won't! I refuse to follows your order…"

Right after that, Omi lands a kiss in Kaoru's lips. Kaoru resist at the first contact they made but then melt by the sweet and soft kiss Omi gave to him. Surprisingly, he didn't feels disgusting at all. It's different when he kissed by Niwa. But it doesn't last long. Kaoru break it as he remembers he won't Omi to go further. He can't stop if they go further.

"Why you kiss me if I'm not even meant a thing for you? Why you treat me like this? Did I've done something wrong before?"

"No…"

Omi says it with deep voice. He never knew it if his politeness has hurt Kaoru this bad. His behavior leads them to heart aches, both of them suffer. Omi wants to end this, everything he has started a long time ago, since they enter the academy. Since he had crush on his childhood friend.

"Then why didn't you say something? You keep quite all the time. Do you hate me that deep?"

"No, that's wrong! I just… I'm afraid if I hold you tight then you'll broken into pieces… I'm afraid if you bothered by my presence around you… I'm afraid if my incompetence will give a burden for you… I'm afraid if I walk closer then you'll run away… I'm afraid if you hate for me being fall in love with you…"

Kaoru blinked for a while. He is a bit surprised by Omi's confession. He thinks if Omi hates him but the fact is opposites. He thinks if he was the one who needed Omi. This makes his chest aches than before. So Kaoru closes his emerald eyes and murmurs something.

"…"

_**This is just our misunderstanding…**_

"Do you say something?"

_**This is ridiculous…**_

"YOU STUPID MORON BRAT, OMI!!!"

Kaoru slaps the teen in front of him, right in his cheek. Once again, tears run on his cheek. Somehow he feels a bit happy even he won't admit it that easily. His arrogances still dominate his mind, but him smart enough to drive it.

"I Hate You! For me being ignored… for keep me waiting… for giving me these like-hell-days… for make my throat dried by calling you then I actually remember if you aren't there… for make my heart aches… Who you think you are; dare to hurt me?!!"

"Forgive me, Kaoru… Forgive me…"

Once again, he hugged the teen in his arms.

"You Stupid Filthy Phantom!!"

"Yes, I am."

"You are the stupidest boy! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Yes, whatever you want to say."

"I Hate You! I Hate you most by make me need you. Don't leave me again, Omi…"

Kaoru hugged him back. He let his feeling out while there was Omi who had knows him better than anyone.

"Yes, I will…"

"I don't need promises, I don't believe it."

_**He is warm… I want to stay like this forever. I never thought if we will end up this way together. I never thought if we will find our happy ending like this before. Let's the stars being our witnesses…**_

"No, it's a decision. I won't leave you… "

"Let's quit the trouble between us, dear love…," Omi ends the sentence by kissing the green eyed teen.

**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, gonna be around if you have no place to go when you're falling down. If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown, Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie, if you put me to the test if you let me try.**

**We can go dancing, we can go walking. as long as we're togather. Listen to some music maybe just talking get to know you better. Because you know I've got so much I wanna do When I'm dream that I'm alone with you, it's magic. You want me to leave it there afraid of a love affair. But I think you know that I can't let go...**

**Oh, you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you. You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry I ain't gonna let you. Let me tell you now my love is strong enough to last when things are rough, it's magic. You said that I've waste my time but I can't get you off my mind. No I can't let go, coz I love you so...**

**I want you to know that I can't let you go...**

-0o0-

The last chapter is finished already… what a relief… this is not bad at all for my first fanfic, or it is just my opinion? Well, did you realize if title of every chapter can combined into sentence? "Let's quit the trouble between us, Dear Love" I planned it to finish in 4 chapters. After so many obstacle and all... .

Aw, I won't forget of saying thanks, great thanks for all of your support and every review you gave me, he he… I'm sorry if I make Kaoru seems weak for a man, or Niwa and Hide for being evil. As I've said before, I'm not getting any chance to see the anime or read manga yet (till I finished this story) :C . Most of sites for Gakuen Heaven written in Japanese, it's hard for me in gaining information about this anime. Thank you so much for your help in editing the story, CfeatherH'san. And Andrea in Sabah, I'm lying about I haven't finish this fic, hey I'm just kidding you know.. I hope you didn't take it serious . But I'm not lie about my computer, it's still not working.

Well, since it's over, please give your comment please… pretty please…

Yeah, I'll write the other fic in my next holidays. Once again, THanKS a LoT!!


	5. author notes

I suppose that eveybody would notice that the story is already complete. Even so, I still made the sequel of this story. Up till now the story which titled 'untill the time we meet again' still rated T, it doesn't close any chance that the rating would go to 'M' someday, maybe after I complete the whole story. And, in 'M' rated story, I'll add lemon or anything that suitable with the contents.

That's why I hope you spent your time to take a look for the sequel too, leave a review and let me know what you want.

Anyway, thankie for your patronage for my story.

I luv U all o

chuu


End file.
